


A Means To An End

by SleepSpindles



Series: My collages [4]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Collage, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Joy Division "A Means To An End"</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Means To An End

**Author's Note:**

> Joy Division "A Means To An End"


End file.
